


Unsatisfied

by hydratedbarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older!Bucky Barnes, Teacher-Student Relationship, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: he’s just a man and you’re just a girl, the only thing, you’re his student and he’s your gorgeous teacher. what could go wrong?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Unsatisfied

Never being fond of school, Y/n never really cared about the work, the assignments, the practice essays, or what-not. Until she got into high school. They tell you it’s the time where you’re supposed to figure out what you truly desired in life. What you wanted to do for the rest of your life until you drop dead and people mourn you.

That’s when she started to care.

She worked hard, gave her best efforts to said tests, assignments, and what-not. The constant appreciation from her teachers, acknowledging her hard word. And if she’s being honest, it got her somewhere because now she‘s studying at the school of her dreams.

And by starting the day to get ready for her afternoon class, Y/n was quite content with how somehow everything in her life was working out. With already having a fufiling lunch that would surely promise her till supper, the only thing left was the literature class ready to finish her day off.

Her parents had always been proud of her. Their only daughter getting into a high class school without the need to spend extra money to bribe the board members. This has definitely pleased them and much to others opinions, she was willing do anything to satisfy them. But that meant sacrifices. Meaning boyfriends hadn’t been allowed and she, with no doubt, would be left scarce to the touch.

With the obvious restriction to sex, doesn’t mean she wasn’t able to look. With wandering eyes and clouded judgement, she had suddenly fixated her only focus on the men in the room. It’d be as simple as a glance and then back to the notes she was taking.

But as soon as time passed, her frustration and definite chastity took an obvious toll on the poor girl as her quick glances soon turned into an ogling situation.

She’d play it off as if she were lost in thought. When in fact she was busy losing herself in a dramatic daydream of being taken in secrecy, a hand over her mouth to shush her melodic moans. She thinks of it as like the porn she has watched. They’re nothing too graphic but enough to leave her imagination run wild.

And when eventually the same boys in her class got too boring for her, she turned her attention somewhere else. More so, to someone else. Someone much older than she would’ve have intended.

Oblivious to the reciprocated endearment, Y/n, following a routine, continued her work and notes they were assigned. Unbeknownst to the clueless girl of the staring eyes from the desk at the bottom of the lecture hall. Yet still, somehow she had her mind on the man with the said blue eyes who fancied her.

* * *

As for Bucky Barnes. He never indulge himself in relationships as he was not one to commit. He never knew why but he didn’t feel the need to at the moment. Instead, he’d rather go home and spend his remaining hours working or doing something productive.

On some days he’d go out, sit at a bar looking like a lonely but attractive man who caught the eyes of the girls around him. He wouldn’t blame them. Call him narcissistic or egotistical but he knows he’s attractive. Standing at 6’2, with prominent muscles that he likes to keep in check at least every other day at the gym, and litters of black inked tattoos expanding up to his left arm, he knew his effect on ladies.

So it wasn’t a surprise when he had found out the girl who sat about three rows away from him suddenly lingered her glances when he would teach. He wouldn’t look at her directly, enjoying the way she’d undeniably squirm in her, with no doubt rutting herself against the seat to release some frustration out.

He never really noticed her. She knew of her name. She was Y/n. Quite, timid, and pretty intelligent. She was never one to talk in the class conversations but Bucky knew the gears in that pretty little head of hers was working. Not only did she had a pretty good steaks of As in her assignment, she was wonderfully gorgeous as well.

Standing at probably 5’4, she was built beautifully. The clothes she wore on warm and sunny days were skirts and dresses that made her legs look stunning. Not only that, but it made that ass of hers plump and pout out when she’d walk the small stairs to her seat.

He knew he shouldn’t find himself eyeing the girl who’s nearly half his age and not to mention his student but he’s fantasized about her way too much to simply forget her. Hell, he’d sometimes dream too far that his pants would become his own enemy for the day and restraint agasint his himself. Glueing him down to his desks and rather hand out more work to do than actually teach.

He couldn’t help himself, if he’s being honest. He loves seeing the poor girl squirm. Maybe it’s the knowing of what he does to her. Or maybe the fact that he knows what she’s thinking in her head, imagining the things she wishes he could do to her. Definitely wetting her undies with her own arousal spilling from her swollen and needy little cunt, which would shamelessly drip down and leave definite wet marks on her chair.

He could only imagine what the poor girl would look like under him. Would she beg him to ruin her? Or would she politely and shyly ask him to go slow and be gentle with her? He wishes he could experience what it would feel like to snuggle his cock between her pussy lips, wet with her own need and the hood of her clit pressed against his head. Moaning out for her own teacher to ruin her innocence. He’d tell her to shush, most likely clasping a hand over her mouth to keep their secret hidden behind the safety of his office.

But if she would defy him and louden her moans as he slowly fitted himself inside her, he wouldn’t dare to hesitate to slap her ass to shut her up.

When these thoughts finally ran out of his mind, he’d find himself looking shamelessly at her from the comfort of his desk. Where, if he deemed it was safe and no one was looking, he would palm his raging hard-on under the desk to relieve some discomfort.

Most times he wondered if he were a bad man. Delusionary thoughts about his own students taking over him. But he really wonders how it would truly feel to have her wrapped around him, snuggled tight between the lips of her pussy. Perhaps he wouldn’t ever know.

* * *

He never gathered with his students outside of campus or his classroom. Maybe he’d see them walking the same route as him, making their own way to their next class as he would be making his way to the car. Nevertheless, not once has he had an run in experience with his students as he liked to keep himself away from campus life unless needed to.

Though, it was a Thursday afternoon, just nearly an hour after his own class ended. Bucky finds himself stuck in the campus library with a stack of books sitting in front of him. He rarely goes here, only to look for books that his own home library doesn’t have.

Minding his own business, he fails to see the students that enter and exit the library. Until he sees her. Walking in the corridor and scanning her library card, a smile on her face as she kindly greets the worker there.

Unbeknownst to her, she passes her professor. Heading for the fiction aisle of the library. Not even batting an eye to anyone else she’s doesn’t know off. And as she focuses on the names of the books in front of her, reaching onto her tippy toes to grab onto the highest shelf because of that one darn author she likes, her skirt hikes up. Showcasing her cotton clad ass.

“Here, let me get it for you.” A voice Y/n is all too familiar with echoes in her ear, startling her with a yelp. But his voice is not what takes her y surprise. It’s the way he’s firmly pressed against her ass. The heat of his body warming her own and it sends a flush of colour to her cheeks. Even when he’s pulled the book out for her, he’s still pressed agasint her.

Nervous, she merely looks over her shoulder. Seeing that it’s none other than the man who she’s been shamelessly lusting over for the past weeks. She feels him press a little more. The sensation of a bulge touching her sensitive parts. “Thank you, Mr. Barnes.” She tried her best not to moan out his name, seeing that he’s rightfully rubbing himself between her legs.

She has her head leaning against his chest, her back arched and her own chest pushed out and for the first time, she’s regretting wearing a bra today. Simply anyone could catch that, perhaps that’s what’s gotten her all wet and melting under her teacher’s touch. Or maybe it’s the fact that she’s been wanting for this weeks now. She doesn’t know which is the right excuse as she’s too busy trying to focus her breathing when her teacher places a hand on her tummy, pulling her closer to him as ever.

“Sir…” She tries again, certainly failing to do so as a needy whimper leave her lips. But it’s getting harder as he’s rubbing himself harder her clothed pussy and it makes her release a small oh of satisfaction.

Wishing the things he could do to her the way he had in his daydreams, they’re limited to this. To merely touching each other in the secrecy of a library aisle. Bucky wishes he could touch Y/n bare, in the comfort of a bed where he could properly worship her body.

But he couldn’t and didn’t. Instead, he pulled away, concealing his own uneven breathing by fixing his loosened tie and focused himself on her back. Y/n stumbled weakly back, not having the support of his chest on her anymore she held herself up with her wobbly legs.

It’s when she finally got the courage to turn around, her face red and eyes rimmed with lust to finally see her suitor. She knew who it was, of course. But the need to finally see him personally was something she was going to remember.

As her hands reach to touch him, he doesn’t stop her. Instead, he lets her hand place themselves on his chest. Feeling the beat of his heart bounce agaisnt her palm. Bucky looks at her. Looking closely at the small hairs of her eyelashes and the way her lips pout out in shock. She truly is beautiful, he thinks to himself. Which makes him wonder if any suitors have gone taken liking to her as well. He’s certain they have but given with Y/n’s innocent stares and needy whimpers, he going to take it as she’s clearly been untouched.

“Uh - I - I should get back soon.” He says, pulling back from her hands and she looks up at his blue eyes, her own doe eyes still in shock with had happened. She merely nods, taking the book that Bucky had handed her and watches him walk back to his desk, only to grab his books and walk out.

Standing alone in the silent library, her heavy breathing is the only sound she hears herself. Unable to grasp the fact that her teacher had not only reciprocated her lust for him but had gone as far to showing it to her.

God, what she’d give to fuck him.


End file.
